This invention relates to a class of substituted cyanobenzenesulfonamides, halobenzenesulfonamides, nitrobenzenesulfonamides, trifluoromethylbenzenesulfonamides, and cyanomethylbenzenesulfonamides, to the use of these classes of compounds as herbicides, and to herbicidal compositions containing them as active ingredients.
Although a large number of herbicides are presently on the market, there is a continual need for more active, more selective, and reasonably priced herbicides that could be used in the presence of commercial crops.